CHUPONES PROHIBIDOS
by magui9999
Summary: EDWARD RECIBE LA VISITA DE UNA MISTERIOSA MUCHACHA EN SU CUARTO DE HOTEL, UN DIA ANTES DEL CONCURSO DE CANTANTES "SENTI COMO TOCABAN MI PENE AL TIEMPO QUE DECIA: -CREO QUE ME EQUIVOQUE DE CUARTO.
1. Chapter 1

CHUPONES PROHIBIDOS

Edward pov.

Eran las 11 de la noche, después de un día totalmente agotador, entre bolsos aviones, y hoteles.

Apague la luz, y me metí en la cama, no podía dormir, pensaba, pensaba en todo.

En el concurso, en Tanya, en mi misterioso compañero, al que iba a conocer mañana, entonces escuche la puerta abrirse, supuse que era Tanya, así que me hice el dormido, así tal vez me dejaría en paz.

Tanya camino por el cuarto, totalmente a oscuras, y se metió adentro de la cama, eso era raro, Tanya no era de hacer esas cosas.

Sus pies tocaron mis piernas, y su panza mi espalda.

De pronto una mano, toco mi órgano sexual, al tiempo que una vos decía.

-creo que me equivoque de cuarto.

No era la voz de Tanya, era otra chica, y estaba tocando mi "amiguito", así por que si, lo cual debo decir, me estaba excitando.

-¿quien sos?-pregunte dándome vuelta, ella saco su mano.

-alguien, que quiere conocerte-dijo y me toco los hombros.

-¿Qué haces acá?-pregunte, la verdad estaba muy excitado, sentía como se me iba poniendo duro y se levantaba.

-divirtiéndome-dijo y se subió arriba mió, al tiempo que yo la tomaba de la cintura.

-tengo novia-dije con un gran esfuerzo de mi parte.

-no me importa-dijo y sentí como ella me provocaba-¿a vos?-dijo, yo estaba muy excitado, la quería, quería hacerlo con ella, así que le dije la verdad.

-no-ella se saco algo parecido a una camisa, y pude sentir su piel suave, contra mi panza., con mis manos todavía en su cintura, le dije.

- la verdad, es que me estas excitando.

Ella rió y se saco el corpiño, apenas vislumbraba la cara, así que fui palpando hasta encontrar su pecho, note que sus pezones estaban muy duros, y los acaricie.

-¿de verdad estas excitado?- me dijo, y palpo hasta encontrar mi pene.

Apenas fui conciente de cómo se saco la bombacha, ya que estaba ocupado en sacarme lo único que uso al dormir, un par de boxers, le di la vuelta, quedando encima de ella.

Ella me beso, de tal manera, que no resistí mas, le agarre los brazos y comencé a introducirme el ella, al principio fue lento y suave.

-yo soy mas de los salvaje- me dijo, haciéndolo mas rápido.

-yo también-dije, y aumente de velocidad, cada vez mas rápido, sabía que el orgasmo estaba por venir, así que cada vez lo hice mas rápido, ella gimió de placer, y enseguida me llego el orgasmo, y sentí todo el éxtasis recorrer mi cuerpo, ella era fabulosa.

-sos muy bueno edward-dijo entrecortada, y poniéndose encima mió-muy bueno.

-vos sabes mi nombre-dije-pero yo no se el tuyo.

Ella rió de modo que yo sentí sus pechos contra mi piel.

Ella comenzó a frotar su vagina contra mi pene, excitándome de vuelta, ella se pego más a mí y puso sus manos en mi espalda.

Lo volvimos a hacer esta vez mas excitados los dos, con mas ganas y mas fuerza, otra vez me alcanzo el orgasmo y esa vez quede tendido, totalmente agotado, saque mi pene de ella, Salí de arriba de ella y me tendí a su lado.

-todavía espero tu nombre-dije agitado.

-¿de verdad quieres saberlo?-pregunto acurrucándose a mi lado de un modo tierno.

-si-dije-¿sino como voy a encontrarte?

-tal vez no sea muy bueno que me busques.

Entonces lo entendí, no iba a haber otra vez.

-solo un touch and go?-dije molesto.

-no-dijo asombrada por mis palabras-no es solo eso.

Estaba agotado, y me dormí en segundos.

Cuando me desperté, eran las 6 de la mañana, ella todavía estaba al lado mío.

No quería moverme, quería quedarme al lado de ella todo el día, me di cuenta que iba a perderla, tanya nunca me había hecho sentir así, ni se había acercado.

Tome una medida un poco drástica, pero la única que tenía, para no perderla.

Le hice chupones en todo el cuello, cuando ya tenía casi todo el cuello lleno, ella se despertó.

-hola, dijo con vos suave, seguía sin poder verle muy bien la cara, solo veía unos ojos chocolate, y una parte de su pelo.

-hola-dije besándola en los labios.

-creo que tengo que irme.

-¿ya?-dije sin ocultar el hecho de que quería que se quedara.

-el concurso empieza a las 8.

-¿estas en el concurso?-pregunte.

-si, soy cantante.

-como yo-dije.

-quiero verte de nuevo.-dijo.

-yo también.-admití.

-hoy a la noche puedo venir.

-tal vez este Tanya-le advertí.

-hagamos esto-dijo-si Tanya esta pone el cartel de ocupado, si no esta, no pongas ningún cartel.

Su propuesta me gusto y le demostré que aceptaba besándola.

Ella se levanto, un rayo de luz de la ventana dio justo en su espalda, y vi un tatuaje en la nuca, arriba de sus chupones, con forma de signo de la paz.

-lindo tatuaje-dije, ella rió y se acerco rápido a mi, me beso y estaba a punto de alejarse cuando froto de vuelta su vagina contra mi pene, senti que quería mas, así que la puse abajo mío, y la penetre rápido, ella gimió y me susurro:

-si fuera por mi, nunca saldría de este cuarto.

-yo tampoco-dije.

-pero de veras tengo que irme.

-ven a la noche-dije.

-claro-dijo, salio de abajo mío, agarro un par de cosas que había por el suelo y salio.

Me volví a dormir, pero un rato mas tarde mi hermano Emmett me despertó, me bañe me cambie, y me prepare para el concurso.


	2. Chapter 2

LA PAREJAS SON…

Bella POV.

Camine hasta mi cuarto y me metí en la cama, estaba tan cansada, no podía creer lo que había hecho.

Me había metido en el cuarto del hotel de Edward (dato que me dio Alice sin saber), él no me conocía, pero yo era muy amiga de sus hermanos y siempre los veía.

Él me gustaba, mucho, y Jacob ya no era suficiente para mí, no estábamos bien, necesitaba algo más, y ni bien supe que Edward estaba en el hotel, le hice una visita, era la primera vez en mi vida que hacía algo así, y me encantaba.

Lo habíamos hecho 3 veces, en una noche, el era muy bueno, no podía creer que lo había excitado tanto, es decir, Tanya no era muy fea, pero al parecer era mala en la cama.

Me dormí imaginando que estaba con Edward. Un rato más tarde, Ángela entro a despertarme.

-¡por dios! ¿Qué hiciste anoche?

Entre en pánico, ¿Cómo Ángela sabía lo mío con Edward?

-¿Qué quedes decir?-pregunte.

-tu pelo esta como si te hubieras metido en la selva.-me contesto.

Respire tranquila.

-báñate-me dijo antes de salir-el concurso empieza en 1 hora.

Me bañe, me cambie y me peine, pensaba hacerme la típica cola de caballo, cuando los vi.

Eran chupones por todo el cuello, me solté el pelo, pero no servia, todavía se me veían algunos, me maquille el cuello, y salí del baño.

Ángela ya estaba acá de vuelta.

-¿te soltaste el pelo?-pregunto.

-necesitaba algún tipo de cambio.-mentí.

Me encamine al corredor para desayunar.

Vi a lo lejos a Edward y Tanya, me di cuenta con una sonrisa que Edward tenía una cara de aburrimiento de Edward, cuando Tanya hablaba.

La alegría no me duro mucho, Jacob me abrazo por atrás.

-¿Cómo esta la cantante?-dijo.

-nerviosa-dije y me libre de su abrazo.

-el concurso empieza en 15 min.-dijo Ángela.

-hola Ángela-saludo Jake.

-hola Jake-dijo Ángela mirándome.

Desayuné rápido y me encamine al concurso.

Ahí, Jacob y Ángela me dejaron sola.

Me sentaron en uno de los 24 sillones, en los que se iban a sentar 12 hombres y 12 mujeres, incluyéndome.

Estaban puestos en círculo con la urna de los nombres en el medio, Edward estaba a 3 sillones de distancia, intente no mirarlo, pero fracase en mi intento, hasta que Felipe Columbio, el presentador, entro y las cámaras se encendieron.

-hola a todos y bienvenidos al concurso, "los mejores cantantes". Como saben en este concurso, 2 cantantes forman un dueto, y presentan su talento a través de todo el concurso.

A lo largo del concurso la gente vota a los cantantes, como no soy muy conocida, no se si tengo muchas posibilidades.

Edward en cambio es muy conocido y mucha gente creía que él iba a ganar.

El sorteo comenzó, las parejas eran elegidas al azar así que a veces salían dos hombres otras dos mujeres y también mujer varón.

-Martín…y Rodrigo-dijo Felipe, los dos se levantaron de los sillones se saludaron y se sentaron en otros sillones fuera del estudio.

-Alejandro… y Jasón.-los dos se saludaron y se sentaron.

-Carolina y Fernanda.-la primera pareja de mujeres.

-Mike y Jessica-la primera pareja mujer-varón.

-Nora y Camila-conocía a Nora y era muy buena cantante.

-Juan y Lucas.-se saludaron.

-Pilar y Manuela.-hicieron lo mismo que las demás parejas.

-Gimena y Victoria- Gimena era muy conocida y cantaba muy bien, era muy buena y solidaria.

-Edward…-me puse atenta para saber quien era su pareja.-y Bella.

Me pare, ¡era yo!, no podía creer la suerte que tenía, me acerque y lo salude.

Nos sentamos y el miro a cada una de las mujeres del concurso, sabía que me estaba buscando, pero intente disimular.

-Tomas y Daniel-se saludan y se acercan.

-Esteban y Mariano.-ya solo quedaban dos mujeres.

-Lola y Carmen, son las ultimas elegidas.-dijo Felipe.-ahora es tiempo de las presentaciones.

Martín comenzó a cantar una canción llamada, "let me go", no era muy bueno cantando.

Rodrigo canto, "la pregunta", tampoco era muy bueno.

Alejandro canto, "one thing", y no cantaba nada mal, su compañero en cambio no era muy bueno.

Carolina era un desastre cantando, en cambio Fernanda canto una canción llamada "Latinoamérica", que sin saber por que me emociono.

De vez en cuando veía a Edward mirar a todas las chicas, incluyéndome, sin estar seguro.

Mike y Jessica eran patéticos los dos, cantaban muy mal, y no parecía que le ponían onda.

Nora canto "some one like you", tan bien que la envidie, y Camila canto "herederos de una pasión" bien, así que ellas iban a ser competencia.

Juan y Lucas eran malos, Pilar y Manuela también.

Gimena canto "mistleotle" muy bien, y victoria quedo mal comparada con gimena.

Edward era el siguiente, subió al escenario y canto "paranoia", se movía tan sexy, que no pude dejar de mirarlo, además sabía como moverse en el escenario.

Cuando termino, bajo del escenario mirándome y evaluándome.

Mientras ponían el piano que pedí expresamente, sonreí dispuesta a demostrar que podía con la mayoría, subí al escenario y comencé a tocar el piano.

Mi canción era "when I look at you", yo había echo la letra, cante con esa sensación de felicidad al cantar, al terminar me levante y fui al lado de edward.

Él me miraba con la boca abierta, yo sabía que cantaba bien, y que era expresiva al cantar lo que me hacía quedar mejor.

-sos muy buena cantando…-me dijo.

-soy buena en otras cosas-dije al tiempo que disimuladamente le mostraba la parte de mi cuello con los chupones y el tatuaje, sus ojos se agrandaros y se quedo duro.

-hola de vuelta-dije sonriéndole.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Edward pov.

Me quede duro, Bella mi compañera era la chica que me visitado a la noche.

Me di cuenta que las dos hablaban igual.

La mire de arriba a bajo, ella llevaba un vestido negro con volados, corto y le quedaba de muerte, era muy linda de cara, y tenia un cuerpo escultural, y a eso había que sumarle que su voz era bellísima, Bella era totalmente perfecta.

Tomas empezó a cantar, pero apenas lo escuche, bella acaparaba toda mi atención.

-¿sorprendido?-me dijo un poco divertida.

No tenía voz para hablar por lo que asentí con la cabeza.

-¿decepcionado?-dijo haciendo un puchero.

-no-dije con voz ronca-para nada-y la mire deleitándome con su cuerpo, ella se ruborizo un poco, pero sonrió.

Tomas termino de cantar y siguió Daniel.

Bella solo le dirigió una corta mirada a Daniel.

-ahora si que tengo chancees de ganar-comente.

-¿por que?-pregunto confundida.

-porque te tengo conmigo, tienes una voz impresionante, ¿lo sabias?

Sonrió en respuesta.

Daniel termino y Esteban comenzó a cantar, a Esteban le siguió mariano, y por ultimo cantaron Lola y Carmen.

-bueno,-dijo Felipe.- ahora que las parejas cantaron, nos vemos el lunes con una presentación especial, cada pareja va a cantar junta y por separado, buena suerte a todos y adiós.

Tanya se acerco a mí caminando, Bella la ignoro.

-cantaste bien-me dijo.

-gracias-dije no muy interesado.

Me gire y vi a una chica de pelo morocho y un chico musculoso de piel morena y pelo negro saludar a Bella.

-cantaste genial-dijo la chica.

-mi amor estuviste sorprendente-dijo el chico y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, ella puso una sonrisa, me miro, y dijo con los labios.

-después te explico.-

-increíble-escuche decir a Alice.

-quien lo diría-dijo Emmett, que estaba a su lado.

Nos miraban a Bella y a mí, por turnos.

-mi mejor amiga y mi hermano cantando juntos-dijo Alice sorprendida.

-¿Qué?-dijimos Bella y yo al mismo tiempo, nos miramos y como niños nos sonreímos.

-yo ya sabia que era tu hermano Alice-dijo Bella, ¡ah! Con que lo sabia, ahora entendía como sabia el cuarto y mi nombre.

-¿Bella es tu mejor amiga?-pregunte

-si y eso es medio loco-dijo Alice.

-soy Tanya-se presento a Bella.

-Bella-dijo esta, y le dio la mano, con un brillo perverso en los ojos-y el es Jacob…

-su novio-dijo presentándose.

-hola chicos-apareció Felipe de la nada.

-hola capo-le dije y nos abrazamos, él me había entrevistado muchas veces.

-vengo a avisarles a los dos, que los ensayos empiezan mañana, y que sus profesores son Lola y Juan, son muy buenos, y si a eso le sumamos sus maravillosas voces, claramente tienen oportunidades.

-gracias-dijo bella y le sonrió.

Su sonrisa era verdaderamente hermosa.

-¿Edward?-dijo bella con voz inocente-¿puedo hablar con vos en privado?

-claro-dije, y nos separamos del grupo, caminamos en silencio hasta los baños, bella se metió en uno y yo entre con ella, el espacio era chico y estábamos pegados, su piel quemaba sobre la mía.

-perdón por lo de Jacob-dijo y se abrazo por el cuello-es muy complicado.

-como lo mío con tanya-dije-lo entiendo.

-gracias-dijo y me dio una sonrisa radiante.

Yo le puse mi mirada seductora, y ella se mordió el labio.

-¿crees que podríamos…?-pregunto, y yo la bese ferozmente en respuesta.

Le levante el vestido despacio, abajo tenia una bombacha muy provocativa, le acaricie el muslo y ella me beso.

Bajo sus manos a mi pantalón y me los bajo, yo me los termine de sacar, con una gran erección pidiendo ayuda.

-Creo que tenemos un problema-dijo con picardía.

Entonces se bajo la bombacha lentamente, y yo baje mis boxers.

La palpe antes de entrar, y note que estaba húmeda, muy húmeda.

-mmm-dije y metí un dedo por su clítoris.

-por favor-rogó desesperada.

Y no la hice esperar y la penetre de una hasta el fondo, entonces comenzamos a hacerlo desesperados los dos, hasta llegar al clímax rápidamente.

Bella suspiro y se cambio, yo la imite.

-mas te vale que esta noche vengas…-le dije en un tono dominante, ella sonrió.

-ya veremos…- dijo.

Mientras se cambiaba note que le había echo muchos, muchos chupones. Me reí.

-¿Qué te da gracia?-pregunto.

-tienes mis…-le señale el cuello y ella me puso mala cara.

-¿quieres una salva de aplausos?-dijo molesta-tuve que ocultarlos con mi pelo y maquillaje.

-te queda muy sexy el pelo suelto-dije y la acorrale contra la pared.

Le di un beso en la frente, y fui bajando por sus ojos hasta llegar a su sus labios, pero no me detuve ahí, y seguí bajando hasta el cuello.

-no me tientes-dijo con voz baja, yo le saque el pelo de la nuca y le hice otro chupón mas.-mmm-gimió en respuesta.

-así estas obligada a usar el pelo suelto-dije con una sonrisa y me separe, salimos del cubículo, y nos arreglamos frente al espejo.

-te veo esta noche-dijo y le apreté su trasero, jadeo con sorpresa.

Salí del baño y me dirigí con tanya, en el camino me encontré con mi padre.

-felicitaciones hijo-dijo Carlise.

-gracias-lo abrase-¿y mamá?-pregunte.

-hablando con Alice, ya sabes como es de distraída y nunca la llama.

Le sonreí a mi padre este me dijo:

-anda con Tanya que te busca-puse mala cara, que no paso desapercibida a mi padre-y mañana hablamos de lo que te molesta.

Se alejo en dirección a Emmett.

Al entrar en el estudio, vi como Bella y Tanya hablaban, la diferencia era muy notoria, y me di cuenta que Bella, me estaba volviendo totalmente loco.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Bella pov.

-la verdad es que cantas muy bien-me dijo Tanya, había querido hablar conmigo.-tengo que admitir, que pensé que Eddy iba a soportar el concurso solo.

¿eddy? Por dios, que nombre más feo.

-gracias por tu comentario-dije lo más distante que pude, ella era la otra ahora.

Me acerque a Alice.

-¡cantaste fenomenal!-me felicito.

-gracias-dije.

-hola-dijo Emmett-cantaste…

-ya me lo dijeron-dije un poco molesta.

-ok, ok ya entendí.

-eh-dijo Alice-Emmett, tengo que hablar con Bella...

-entiendo me voy-dijo, me beso en la mejilla y se alejo, buscando a alguien.

-no cortaste con Jacob-me acuso, ya que me había pasado diciendo que quería hacerlo, pero no pude antes, ni iba a poder hasta que el concurso terminara o me echaran.

-no, ya se que lo prometí, pero solo… no pude.

-¿entonces que hiciste anoche que no estabas en tu cuarto?

Mire como Ángela se acercaba y le hice señas de que lo hiciera rápido.

-¿de que hablan?-preguntó.

Mire a un lado y otro, cerciorándome de que no había nadie cerca.

-Bella va a contarnos que hizo anoche, en vez de cortar con Jacob.

-tuve una aventura con un chico…-dije despacio.

Las dos me miraron asombradas, yo no era de hacer esas cosas.

-¿Quién...?-dijo Alice.

Me ruborice y admití la verdad.

-tu hermano, Alice.

Esta vez, Ángela pego un grito, y Alice me miro como si fuera un extraterreno.

-¿Edward Cullen?-preguntó Ángela.

Asentí con la cabeza.

-¿te acostaste con mi hermano?—dijo alice demasiado alto.

-shh-le dije y mire por si alguien había escuchado.

-Bella, ¿de enserio?-dijo Ángela.

-si, la verdad es que me colé en su cuarto, sabiendo que estaba solo, porque voz-señale a Alice-lo comentaste, y la cosa se dio.

No iba a entrar en detalles.

-pero…-dijo Ángela- él esta con tanya, ¿no le importo, no siente culpa?

-ninguno de los dos sentimos culpa, mas bien atracción, y mucha.-sonreí.

Note que Jacob se acercaba por lo que les hice una seña a Ángela y alice de que se callaran.

-hola-dije cuando Jacob estuvo cerca, él sonrío y puso sus manos en mi cintura.

-¿nerviosa?-preguntó.

-no-conteste y me solté de su agarre.

De prono se escucho un grito de emmett.

-¡¿Qué hiciste que?!

-shh-lo callo edward.

-no puede ser-dijo emmett con la boca abierta, se giro para mirarme horrorizado y en ese momento supe que edward le había contado.

Me ruborice, no pude evitarlo, Emmett me miraba como si fuera un extraterrestre.

-emmett no exageres-dijo edward molesto.

Todos los demás a mí alrededor miraron la escena sin entender.

-¿Cómo pudiste?-seguía diciendo emmett horrorizado.

Edward lo golpeo en el brazo y contesto.

-hago lo que se me da la gana-y dicho esto se acerco a nuestro grupo.

-¿Qué tal?-salude mirando al suelo mientras hacía desaparecer mi rubor.

-nada, solo una cosa con emmett.-dijo y disimuladamente me guiño un ojo.

-¿ya saben cual va a ser su próxima canción?-pregunto alice.

-si-dijo edward.

-no-conteste al mismo tiempo, nos miramos sorprendido y soltamos una pequeña risa.

-yo pienso cantar "as long as you love me"-dijo edward mirándome fijo, repase mis conocimientos sobre ingles y entendí que el titulo decía: "tanto como tu me ames"-me ruborice aunque mire a Jacob para no levantar sospechas.

-¿bella?-dijo Ángela.

-tengo en mente dos no se cual elegir…

-¿Cuales dos?-preguntó Edward.

-"I know you were trouble" o "give your heart a break".-dije indecisa.

-la segunda -dijo Jacob.

-la primera-dijo Edward.

Enseguida tuve la canción.

-si creo que la primera…

-¿y la canción juntos?-pregunto emmett apareciendo atrás mío, me asuste, pero me repuse enseguida.

Lo mire sin saber que decir.

-porque no se si saben pera cantan, "juntos"-enfatizo la palabra juntos de un modo que todos menos Jacob debieron de entender.

-bueno-dijo edward-bella, ¿Qué piensas?

-hay una canción hermosa en la lista, es "lay all your love"

-la conozco-dijo edward pensativo.

-podríamos cantar esa, ¿no?-edward me devoro con la vista por unos segundos, y después contestó.

-claro, es perfecta.

Sonreí y justo en ese momento, tanya se acerco.

-¿eddy?-escuche como lo llamaba.

Hice una mueca, ese apodo era horrible, y al parecer edward pensaba lo mismo, ya que hizo una mueca.

-tenemos que irnos-dijo y dio un saludo general con la mano-el auto nos espera.

No, no quería que se fuera. Edward suspiro y saludo a sus hermanos y a Ángela, al llegar a mi turno, Jacob se giro ante Ben que lo llamaba, y edward aprovecho a abrazarme y decirme al oído.

-ven esta noche-sonreí y conteste.

-sácate de encima a tanya…-escuchamos una tos falsa de emmett y nos separamos.

Edward me guiño un ojo e ignoro olímpicamente la mirada de emmett mientras se alejaba.


End file.
